


Etre Un Crevard

by notyourdaydream



Category: Glee
Genre: Between Episodes, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Realizing Feelings, squint and you miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourdaydream/pseuds/notyourdaydream
Summary: In which Kurt Hummel falls in love. Based off a French idiom. (Set in between episodes of season 2)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Etre Un Crevard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a one shot before I post the first chapter of my "book of sleepovers” (hopefully) later this week. Enjoy!

_ETRE UN CREVARD: To decay in the pursuit of love_

Kurt Hummel has never been in love.

He’s had a handful of crushes, Justin Timberlake, Leonardo DiCaprio, Finn. (Okay, one of those is admittedly a bit less glamorous than the others.)

But Blaine is different. He doesn’t really believe in love at first sight, and he’s a little too young to know what love is right now, but he’s felt how he felt about Blaine ever since he met him during his embarrassingly bad attempt at spying.

And he really, really loves being friends with Blaine. He’s his best friend, sans Mercedes. He loves studying with him, because the light from Blaine’s dorm hits his face so nicely in the evenings that he looks like an angel. Or getting coffee with him, when his heart flutters every time Blaine says his coffee order so surely. He doesn’t want to mess any of that up by admitting he likes Blaine.

So he stays quiet, and admires the friendship they’ve built together. The phone calls, and coffee orders, and integrating the other so easily into their lives. Like they were always meant to be with each other. _I’ll tell him eventually. I just need a little longer._

Mercedes invites them to the movies on Saturday. Well, she invites Kurt, which she knows means Blaine is invited by proxy.

“I don’t know why you don’t just ask him out. I feel like a third wheel,” Mercedes says over the phone one day, while Kurt does French conjugations.

“Because,” Kurt says exasperatedly, dropping the rest of the sentence.

“Because?”

“Because…” _Because he could say no, and everything will be awkward forever. If he says no, our friendship will be ruined. And so will Warblers’ practice, and coffee, and studying, and oh god, Teenage Dream will totally be ruined, which sucks because I actually really like that song now._ “I don’t know. I’m scared.”  
  
“Kurt, there’s nothing to be scared of. If Blaine’s really your friend, and he doesn’t feel the same way, it won’t damage your friendship. Remember when I had a crush on you?”

“Please don’t remind me,” Kurt groans.

“What I mean is, me having a dumb crush on you didn’t ruin our friendship,” Mercedes continues.

“It definitely ruined my window, though.” He hears Mercedes laugh over the phone. Hearing her laugh really makes him miss her. He knows Dalton is safer than McKinley, he knows that, but he misses his friends. Hearing Rachel or Mercedes or Finn complain about Coach Sylvester, or gossip about who’s dating who makes his heart ache. Sure, at Dalton he has Blaine and the Warblers and safety. But at McKinley, he has a family.

“Look I’ve gotta go,” Mercedes says, “Call you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Love you.” Kurt hangs up and rolls onto his back. Mercedes is right, he knows that. But just imagining Blaine saying no makes him want to let the earth swallow him up.

_Kurt: Hey, Mercedes invited us to the movies Saturday, wanna come?_

_Blaine: Of course x_

Kurt tries not to overthink the kiss in Blaine’s text. Maybe he should ask him out right now. Tell him to scrap the movie, and come to dinner with him instead. Blaine can pull out his chair, and Kurt will pick up the tab. He’ll walk Kurt up to his doorstep, and kiss him under the flood lights. And Kurt won’t see it, but when Blaine drives back to Dalton, he’ll split his face into a grin and celebrate.

_Kurt:_ _See you there :)_

  
  


\----

Blaine stays over at Dalton on the weekends. A lot of the students stay on weekdays, not wanting to make the long drive to wherever they live. Kurt asked him why he stays on weekends once. Blaine just said, _“It’s quieter. The teachers aren’t there, and if you’re quiet enough, you can slide through the halls in your socks. One Saturday, Trent and I slid down the banister of the spiral staircase.”_ They laughed, but Kurt knew the real reason. He knows Blaine’s dad isn’t as supportive as he can be. Blaine’s eyes flicker with longing whenever Kurt brings up his dad or Finn or Carole. 

“Hey!” Blaine’s voice shatters his thoughts, and Kurt looks up to see him walking towards his car. He isn’t wearing his Dalton uniform. _Well obviously._ He’s wearing black chinos and a cherry red sweater, and his hair is gelled back per usual. He looks different, a good different. Strangely, Kurt didn’t imagine he’d dress any differently. He cringes at his own outfit, knowing he put way too much effort into getting ready. _(“Kurt, it doesn’t matter! The lights will be off, Blaine won’t notice if you’re wearing Marc Jacobs or Ralph Lauren,” Mercedes groaned over the phone.)_

“Hey yourself.” Kurt leans over the center console to push the door open. “You look nice. I’ve never seen you without a blazer on.”

Blaine laughs as he clicks his seatbelt into the latch. “That’s true. Guess it was time for a change.”

“Right,” Kurt starts the car and backs up. “Let’s go. Mercedes _will_ leave us if we’re late.”

\----

“Finally!” Mercedes says as Kurt and Blaine walk to the movie theatre doors. Kurt rushes over and scoops her up into a hug. She still smells like vanilla and cocoa butter.

“Well, I feel like a third wheel,” Blaine says from behind them. Mercedes pulls back and chuckles.

“You have no idea,” she says, giving Kurt a pointed look. He feels his face heat up and gives her a ‘I will kill you’ glare. Sometimes he thinks she loves embarrassing him.

“C’mon, let’s go inside.”

The neon signs illuminate the floor as they walk, and the place looks like a disco. Butter wafts through the air,making Kurt’s mouth water. The cool air blasts them when they walk inside. Kurt’s dad says they make the theatre extra chilly so you spend more money on concessions. Kurt and Carole always roll their eyes at the conspiracy theory, saying he’s just upset he forgot to wear long sleeves. But this time he thinks it might actually be true. The open area feels like an icebox. He rubs his arms frantically. _Stupid, why didn’t you bring a jacket._

As they stand in line for overpriced popcorn and candy, Blaine peels off his sweater. “Here,” He holds it out to Kurt. “I know you’re cold. And before you say anything, I have on a long sleeve shirt.”

Kurt looks down at the sweater, and back up at Blaine. He meets his eyes, kind and almost pleading. _You’ll be a major asshole if you don’t take it._

“Thanks.” He takes the sweater and pulls it over his head, smoothing out his hair after. It smells like raspberries and cotton. It smells like _Blaine._ Blood floods to his face. The scent overwhelms his senses, and he feels like he’s being surrounded by Blaine. It’s a feeling that doesn’t frighten him, it calms him. _That’s_ what scares him. That getting close to Blaine isn’t scary at all, or new, but familiar. 

“Hurry up you two, we’re gonna be late!” Mercedes yells from the other end of the concessions table, balancing a huge tub of popcorn for the three of them and a sprite.

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully. “I’ll get a box of gummy worms and a diet coke, and a water for my friend here,” Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, and fishes out a twenty for the cashier. Kurt looks at him confused, and Blaine rushes to continue. “I know the popcorn is filled with enough to make you not wanna eat for the rest of the weekend, so the water should balance it out.” Blaine winks and walks to Mercedes.

Kurt grabs his water and rushes to join his friends as they walk to the theatre the movie’s playing in.

Kurt slides into the chair next to Blaine and sets his water into the cupholder. They lights are still on, and commercials play on the huge screen. There’s nobody occupying the seats below them, so they cross their ankles on the headrests. 

“I knew we wouldn’t be late,” Blaine says before grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

Kurt puts his head in his hand and breathes in Blaine’s scent. He hears him and Mercedes talk about the last episode of American Idol, but it feels far away. Everything feels far away except for the scent of Blaine floating around him, and Blaine’s knee knocking against his.

The lights dim. The last thing he sees is Blaine’s smile, him leaning into Kurt’s side to murmur, “Are you ready?” before the movie starts.

\----

“I’m sorry the movie sucked, guys,” Mercedes says before dumping the bucket of popcorn into the trash bin. Blaine shrugs.

“It’s all good. I mean, who knew a movie about a homeless vigilante would be so awful?” He says cheekily, and Mercedes shoves him.

Kurt smiles, though he’s lost in thought. Throughout the movie, Blaine would lean in and murmur jokes, blowing hot air on Kurt’s exposed neck. At one point, he even put his head on Kurt’s shoulder after laughing at a scene that really wasn’t funny. Kurt was on fire. Maybe inviting Blaine was a bad idea. If he didn’t invite Blaine, he wouldn’t be feeling this way. Because now, these feelings are front and center. Feelings he knows the word for, but is terrified to say out loud. So he’s standing in the open space of the theatre, near the photo booth and claw machine filled with dusty stuffed animals, trying to work through them.

“Kurt!” Mercedes shakes his shoulder, staring at him, eyebrows creased with worry. “Did you hear me?”

_Shit._ “No, sorry,” Kurt fiddles with the end of Blaine’s sweater. “What did you say?”

“We wanted to take photos in the photo booth,” Blaine interjects, jerking his thumb behind him. “Come with us?”

Kurt takes a deep breath and smiles. “How could I say no?”

\----

“That was fun,” Blaine says with a smile.

They’re driving back to Dalton. It’s late. Kurt always loved the feeling of walking out of the movie theatre, especially if it was a different time of day than when he went in. It was like being transported to another world. 

“Did you have fun?” Kurt asks, not looking away from the road.

“Of course I did.” Blaine fiddles with the radio, which usually would’ve annoyed Kurt. He always swats Finn’s hand away when he tries to change the radio to the soft rock station. But he lets it slide this time. “Mercedes is so awesome.”

“She is.” 

“Oh my god! I love this song!” Blaine exclaims, turning the knob to adjust the volume. Kurt takes his eyes off the road for just a second to get a peek at him.

His head is tipped back, and he has his hand closed into a fist, singing into it like a microphone. His skin is tinged orange as they pass the streetlights on the highway. He looked beautiful. A heat pools in Kurt’s stomach, and he peels his eyes away from Blaine and back to the road.

_Oh god._ Kurt blows air out of his nose in a silent laugh. Suddenly, this all encompassing feeling filled him.

Kurt Hummel was in capital ‘L’ Love.

He always thought he’d have some movie moment where he realized how he truly felt. Like Cher in _Clueless._ Definitely not driving in his car, listening to Blaine sing along to SWV, after watching the worst movie he’s ever seen. But it feels so perfect, so uniquely them.

“Kurt! Sing with me.” Blaine gives him his best puppy dog eyes and pouts. “I know you know the lyrics.”

Kurt smiles lopsidedly. _I’m totally whipped._

“Okay, okay,” Kurt said.

Blaine perks up and resumes singing, and Kurt can only think one thing as they all but yell the lyrics:

_I’d do anything, anything, to see you smile like this forever._

\----

In February, Kurt learns that love makes you do dumb things.

“I just feel so stupid,” Blaine groans, burying his face in his gloved hands.

After the Gap Attack and Jeremiah’s rejection, Kurt thinks he has every right to feel stupid. Frankly, it was embarrassing to watch Blaine get rejected. Especially after finding out Jeremiah was still in the closet, and Blaine accidentally outed him to the entirety of the store. And that he was, technically, an adult. It was even more embarrassing to think the Gap Attack plan was for him. _I am, without a doubt, a fool._

But Kurt puts on an optimistic front for Blaine. “Hey, you aren’t stupid. Jeremiah just wasn’t ready to come out yet. You’ll find someone out who likes you back.” He bites his tongue before he says how he truly feels, before he tells Blaine how he’s felt ever since that late Saturday night.

Blaine sighs and leans against Kurt. “I just wish I knew what people actually thought about me, you know?”

“Yeah, I get that,” Kurt says.

_I love you, I love you so much it hurts. Please know that._

Kurt doesn't actually say this, maybe in another world, another time, he will. “Get up, we’re going to the Lima Bean. My treat.” He stands up and throws Blaine a small smile.

_I’ll wait for you._

**Author's Note:**

> The movie Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine watch is actually a real movie! Hobo with a Shotgun came out in 2011, and it is no doubt worse that I described it here.


End file.
